Prove Me Wrong
by daydreamer-022
Summary: One Shot. Mia spends the week at the Moscovitz's apartment. Mia thinks Michael is a jerk, but he sets out to prove her wrong. Just read it!


Two updates in one day? I'm too nice to you guys. This is a one shot.  
  
You remember how Michael was in the start of the first book? With the flirting and the taunting of Mia's mom dating Mr. G? Well I really liked that Michael, so I took it to the next level.  
  
I had to set it before she finds out she's a princess, so she's in the eigth grade, which I hate, cos it's so young, but I had to do it before she knows. And I wanted it to be Winter, so it's the Winter of eighth grade.  
  
The ending is similar to that in 'Like Honey To A Bee', but this was actually written before that, and it took me soo long to figure out what it was similar to. Haha. But oh well. We'll live.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I knocked on my best friend Lilly Moscovitz's door and waited. It's Friday night and I'm spending the whole weekend here.   
  
The door opened and Lilly's annoying older brother Michael stood there. He smirked at me and I felt like telling him to put on a shirt. It's rude to parade around topless in front of other people! But Michael Moscovitz doesn't care about being rude or about other peoples feelings. He only cares about himself.   
  
"Well are you going to invite me in?" I asked him, since his arm is casually propped up against the doorframe and is blocking my entrance.  
  
"Good evening to you too, Thermopolis. Lovely night, isn't it?"  
  
"Whatever, Michael." I pushed his arm down and stepped past him through to Lilly's room.   
  
"Hey," she said when I walked in.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Just your stupid brother. Does he not know how rude it is to walk around shirtless? And it's Winter! Isn't he cold?"  
  
"Urgh. Is he doing it again? He was fully clothed a minute ago." She jumped up off her bed and left the room. I can hear her yelling at Michael. "Put your shirt back on! No one wants to see your pathetic attmept to have a six pack!"  
  
"Hey! I DO have a six pack!" I heard Michael reply.  
  
"In your dreams, loser."  
  
"Love you too, Lil."  
  
Lilly walked back into the room and we sat down on the floor. "Sorry about that, Mia. He thinks he's all that."  
  
"Ha!" I laughed. "He wishes. He need to take some lessons from that guy in his class, you know Josh? Because HE'S all that."  
  
"Thanks, Mia."  
  
I turned around to see Michael standing in the doorway, a hurt expression on his face. I know I don't like the guy, but hello? How guilty do I feel now?  
  
I didn't say anything to him. I just looked at the floor and turned back around.  
  
"Get out, moron!" Lilly cried, throwing a pair of rolled up socks in his direction. "And close the door behind you! It serves you right for eaves dropping!"  
  
I heard the door close and I let out a guilty sigh of relief. "Oh, my God, Lilly, I feel so bad!"  
  
"Don't. He needed to hear it. A blow to his ego is a good thing."  
  
I still feel bad about it though, so five minutes later I excused myself to go to the bathroom and went in search of Michael instead.   
  
I found him on the sofa watching TV, at least he's wearing a shirt now.  
  
"Hey, Michael," I said softly.  
  
"What do you want, Thermopolis?" He didn't even look up from the screen.   
  
"Um, sorry about before. It was rude and I shouldn't have said it."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Giving up on my extension of the olive branch, I started to back away.  
  
"You know Josh isn't all he's cracked up to be," he said as I neared the door.  
  
"What do you mean?" He seems pretty perfect to me.  
  
"I mean he isn't all that. He's a jerk and if you ever think he'd give you the time of day, you're wrong."  
  
Ouch, much?  
  
"You don't even know him. He's a Jock and you're in the Computer Club. What would you know about him?"  
  
"A hell of a lot more than you. Don't fool yourself into thinking he's more than he is."  
  
"Sounds like you need to be taking your own advice," I told him.  
  
"About Josh?" He turned around and cocked an eyebrow at me.  
  
"About yourself." Then I turned around and went back into Lilly's room.  
  
-------------------  
  
Lilly and I slept in late the next morning. We'd stayed up late talking about people we know and about how we're going to be going to High School in a few months.   
  
Lilly's excited; I'm nervous. So far the only good thing that I can see about the whole transition process is that Josh Richter will still be there. It's just too bad that he'll be in his final year.   
  
Not that I think I have a chance with him anyway. Because like Michael said, why would he give me the time of day? Michael may be a jerk, but he's right about that.  
  
So anyway, Lilly and I have decided to lounge around the apartment all day in our warm pyjamas. We're going to watch movies on the Lifetime channel.  
  
Lilly grabbed the bowl of popcorn and I followed her into the lounge.  
  
"Alright, Michael, get out," Lilly told him.  
  
"I was here first." Michael didn't move.  
  
"Yes, but I have a guest. Don't be rude."  
  
"Mia's not a guest. She's just as much part of this family as Pavlov is."  
  
"Excuse me, but are you comparing me to your DOG?" I couldn't help but ask.  
  
"No, but a loving extra family member," Lilly said.  
  
"Huh?" I asked.  
  
"Nevermind. Now, Michael, get out."  
  
"Whatever. I need to walk Pavlov anyway." He left without another word.  
  
------------------  
  
Michael returned about an hour later. He waited until Lilly left to refill the popcorn bowl and he took her seat on the couch.  
  
"You know Lilly's just going to kick you out when she get's back."  
  
"I know," he said, pretending to be intrigued by the sappy movie Lilly and I were in the middle of.  
  
"Michael, were you being serious about Josh being a jerk?"  
  
"Yes. People aren't always how the seem."  
  
"So you mean you're not really jerk then?"  
  
"Ouch, Thermopolis, that hurts. You think I'm a jerk?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"One day I might prove you wrong."  
  
"Huh. I'd like to see that."  
  
He eyed me suspisciously. "Ok."  
  
"God, Michael! Can't you take a hint?" Lilly cried when she walked back in.  
  
"And what would that be, Lilly?"  
  
"Do I really have to spell it out to you? G-E-T O-U-T!"  
  
Michael raised his eyebrows at me. "Somehow I don't think your opinion of her will ever change," he whispered as he stood up.  
  
I almost laughed out loud but I managed to hold it in.  
  
"What was THAT about?" Lilly asked me accusingly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That little thing you and my brother just had."  
  
"Thing? We did not just have a 'thing'."  
  
"Good. Because my brother is an ass, Mia. Don't you forget it."  
  
"He's not so bad..." I said without thinking. Lilly looked at me strangely. "I mean, yeah. He is an ass."  
  
---------------------  
  
"Alright, kids, we're off," Lilly's mom said later that night. She and Lilly's dad were going to a work function. "You know where the pizza number is and there's money on the table. Have fun and don't wait up for us."  
  
"Bye," we chorused as they left.  
  
"Finally," Micahel said, jumping up. "I'm starving."  
  
"Big surprise," I mocked.   
  
Michael ignored me. "You guys ready to order then?"  
  
"I guess so. What should we get?" Lilly asked.   
  
"I'll just have vegetarian," I said.  
  
"Vegetarian? That's so boring!" Michael exclaimed. "Thermopolis, have you ever even tried a Barbecue Chicken one? Or Meat Lovers?" He began naming pizzas from the Domino's menu.   
  
"No, no and no. I refuse to eat animals. It's cruel."  
  
"It's life, Thermopolis. Well I'm having a Meat Lovers one. Mooooo!"  
  
"God, Michael, you're such a pig," Lilly told him.  
  
"No, Lilly. That would be oink oink. But yes, there will be pig on my pizza. In the form of bacon, ham and sausages. And what will you be having?"  
  
"I'll just share Mia's. She'll never eat a whole one."  
  
"Thanks, Lil." I was worried I was going to be left with three quarters of a pizza!  
  
"Whatever," Michael said. "You guys are bor-ring!"  
  
"But at least we're not killing a bunch of animals for food. Just how many different types of animals are there on a Meat Lovers pizza exactly?" I asked him.  
  
"Oh, who knows! All I know is that it tastes good."  
  
"And that's all that matters to you, I get it."  
  
He looked for a second as if he regretted his little charade. But then he got over it when he wouldn't stop making animal noises as he ate his pizza.  
  
---------------  
  
On Sunday morning Lilly and I pulled out our homework. But I realised that I'd forgotten an important note book at the Loft.   
  
"Go back and get it if you like," Lilly suggested. "But don't go alone, I'll make Michael go with you. It'll be safer."   
  
"But who'll keep me safe from him?" I joked.   
  
Five minutes later Michael and I were walking back to the Loft. I'm actually surprised he didn't kick up a fuss when Lilly suggested he take me. Maybe he's not such a jerk after all.   
  
"Um, thanks for accompanying me home, Michael. I really appreciate it."  
  
"No problem, Thermopolis. I can't exactly have you getting mugged or anything, now can I?"  
  
I got my note book and we walked back to his apartment. It's not snowing, but it's still freezing out here. I made sure I put on warm clothes before I left the Moscovitz's.  
  
We reached Michael's building and walked back inside, but I didn't see the protruding pot plant and bashed my shin against it.  
  
"Ow!" I cried, tripping over.   
  
"Are you ok?" Michael asked, bending down to where I was on the floor, clutching my leg.  
  
He lifted up my pant leg before I could stop him.  
  
How embarrassing! I haven't bothered shaving in weeks because it's Winter and there's no need!  
  
"It's just a graze. You'll be fine," he said.  
  
For a second I thought maybe he hadn't noticed the state of my leg, but then I snapped back to reality when he said, "Looks like you ran out of Lady Bics."  
  
I turned bright red and pushed my pant leg back down.  
  
"Why do you always do that?" I asked him bitterly as I stood up.  
  
"Do what?" he asked, standing up too.  
  
"Go from being nice to being a jerk in a second."  
  
He shrugged. "Does it annoy you?"  
  
"Yes," I said defiantly. "It does. Everything about you annoys me."  
  
I turned and started to hobble away.  
  
"Thermopolis?" he called out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You forgot this."  
  
I turned back to see he was indicating to my scarf, which must have fallen off during my fall.  
  
"Oh."  
  
He picked it up and walked over to me.  
  
"Thanks." I made a grab for it but he held it open and put it around my neck. Then, to my utmost surprise, he pulled me into him with it and kissed me on the lips softly.  
  
"What was that?" I asked, pulling back, absolutely stunned. It was my first kiss after all.  
  
"That was me not being a jerk," he said simply. I can see his breath coming out in little puffs.  
  
"Oh really? Becuase that could be construed as being a jerk to go around kissing people who don't want to be kissed."  
  
"You're telling me you don't want to kiss me?" he asked, a smirk on his face again.  
  
I considered it for a minute. Michael IS a jerk, but he can be nice too. Wait, what am I saying? He's Michael Moscovitz!  
  
"No."  
  
"No you don't want to kiss me or no that's not what you're saying?"  
  
"No, I don't want to kiss you."  
  
"Why don't I believe you, Thermopolis?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe you have trust issues."  
  
"Maybe YOU have trust issues. Do you really think I'm a jerk?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you obviously don't know me. Let me prove it to you."  
  
"Prove what? That you're not a jerk?" I asked, still getting over the fact that he'd kissed me. What was THAT about?  
  
"Yeah. And let me prove how much I like you at the same time."  
  
What? I thought his kiss was just part of his jerkiness.  
  
"You mean you like me like you like Lilly?"  
  
Michael laughed. "No. I like Lilly like a sister. As in I don't like her. But I like you like I like Pavlov."  
  
There he goes with the dog analogy again.  
  
I frowned at him. "Can I just say, Michael, girls don't generally like being referred to as dogs."  
  
"I mean I like you even though I don't have to."  
  
"You... You do?"  
  
"Yeah. So will you let me prove it to you?"  
  
"Um, ok." What girl doesn't want a guy proving their love for them? Who knows, maybe he'll do something heroic like scale the outside of the building like Spiderman.  
  
Although I don't see how that would prove he's not a jerk.  
  
But Michael didn't scale the building, and he didnt' try to do anything heroic. He just stepped forward and kissed me again.  
  
"How was that?" he asked a minute later.   
  
Still in a daze, I answered, "Um, ok."  
  
"Just ok? How about this then?" He dipped me backwards movie-style and I dropped my notebook.  
  
"Better?" he asked me.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Still think I'm a jerk?"  
  
Damn this guy can kiss. He must practise on his hand all the time or something. He may act like a jerk but he's not that much of one, right? Right?  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Need more proof?"  
  
God, yes. I nodded slowly and he pulled me back for more.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What did you think??? 


End file.
